This is a competitive renewal application for the UR-NIMH Clinical Research Center for the Study of Psychopathology of the Elderly (CRC/PE). The CRC/PE endeavors to bring neuropsychiatric research methods to bear upon the study of geriatric psycbopatbology by for-using thematically upon discrete behavioral disturbances and behavior-brain relationships. During the coming five years, we will pursue the following broad goals: (1) establish and conduct multidisciplinary, clinical and laboratory research to further understand the neurobiological bases of abnormal behavior in the elderly; (2) maintain and strengthen our unique, collaborative research setting, and continue to provide support for case identification and follow-up, biostatistical consultation, and data management; (3) coordinate research programs in the University which deal with behavior disorders in the elderly, (4) continue our education and training programs; and (5) vigorously support related new research efforts. The CRC/PE is composed of five cores, including Administrative, Data Management/ Biostatistics, Research Clinical Assessment, Brain Acquisition, and Education/Training; and four research laboratories, including Psychopharmacology (LPP), Neuropsychology (LNP), Suicide Studies (LSS), and Neuroscience (LNS).